Nie zadawaj pytań
by ary adler
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon, czyli Jack Frost, Roszpunka, Hiccup i Merida. (Fanfik zawieszony, ale zamierzam do niego wrócić.)
1. The Vikings have their tea - I

Ląd zniknął im z oczu jeszcze przed zachodem słońca.  
Morze było spokojne, niebo przejrzyście granatowe. Stojący przy burcie chłopak próbował ogarnąć je wzrokiem. Trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić do tak przytłaczającego nieba, myślał, rejs ma potrwać parę tygodni. Pierwszy raz był na morzu, widział je po raz pierwszy. Miał mieszane uczucia. Wiosna wiosną, ale naraz zrobiło się bardzo chłodno. Skrzyżował ręce i potarł dłońmi ramiona, przy czym na moment stracił czujność i na jego twarzy odbił się żal, najwyraźniej od dawna ukrywany bardzo, ale to bardzo skrupulatnie.  
Chłopak, który tylko wobec morza pozwolił sobie na tę chwilę słabości był szczupłym, ale dość postawnym brunetem o długich, jasnych dłoniach, delikatnych rysach twarzy i ciemnej oprawie oczu. Mógł mieć jakieś szesnaście lat. I cienkie, ledwo widoczne kurze łapki od uśmiechu.  
Po pokładzie przechadzało się niewielu ludzi. Wtem dały się słyszeć czyjeś coraz szybsze kroki i ktoś podbiegł, by zarzucić chłopcu na plecy krótką, skórzaną pelerynę.  
- Tu jesteś! - usłyszał, jeszcze zanim się do niej odwrócił. Jannet.  
- Co tam? - rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie, a jeszcze szybsze rzucił łagodnemu morzu. Nic tu nie zaszło.  
- Pod pokładem jest już całkiem ciemno. I wszyscy każą dzieciom wyjść na pokład, bo ma tu być coś do oglądania.  
- Gdzie masz mamę?  
- Kazała ci to przynieść - pociągnęła go za pelerynę, którą akurat poprawiał – O co chodzi, co tu będziemy oglądać?  
Znudzona uniosła brwi i stając na palcach oparła się o burtę.  
- Nie wypadnij – odruchowo nachylił się, by asekurować ją za łokcie.  
Oboje zajrzeli w wodę. - Hej, Jann?... - Jannet przyłożyła usta do drewnianej barierki i nadymała policzki, wydając zabawne dźwięki. - Woda nie jest już taka zimna, jak myślisz? - podsadził ją szybko, zręcznie udając, że próbuje wrzucić ją do wody. Pisnęła i zawiesiła się na nim rękoma i nogami. Ludzie popatrzyli na nich dziwnie, gdy do tego wszystkiego wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wyprostował się z trudem, cały czas ją trzymając.  
Pasażerowie szybko przestali się nimi interesować i równie zdziwione, co rozbawione rodzeństwo spojrzało po wszystkich, którzy podchodzili do „ich" burty. Jannet wciąż na nim wisiała, połaskotał ją nosem w ucho i mruknął: - Czujesz, tak teraz przeciągnąć za nimi linę... i wszystkich do wody...  
Parsknęli śmiechem, ona chowając twarz w łokciu, on w jej włosach. Dziewczynka szybko przestała chichotać, podparła się na ramionach brata i wyciągnęła się do góry, ponad tłum, przez co znowu o mało nie upuścił jej na deski pokładu. Złapał równowagę. Spojrzał w jej jasną twarzyczkę i powędrował za wzrokiem dziewczynki, który chciwie przylgnął gdzieś tam, do horyzontu. Zmrużył oczy, pewniej podsadził Jannet. Pozwolił się komuś szturchnąć, kto chciał podejść do samej krawędzi burty.  
Morze było nie mniej spokojne. Nic się nie zmieniło. Niebo ciemnogranatowe, prawie czarne, ale jeszcze bez gwiazd. Bez gwiazd? Przed nimi ktoś westchnął, zachwycony.  
- Jack!... Patrz, patrz! Nie tu, tam! - ujęła jego głowę w obie ręce i pokazała, w którą stronę ma patrzeć.  
Pojedyncze, żółte światło. Zamigotało nad horyzontem, unosząc się leniwie.  
Jack zorientował się, że wszystkie światła na statku dawno zgaszono, ta zdumiewająca drobinka na lewo od dziobu, była jedynym widzianym przez pasażerów jasnym punktem. Ale do czasu.  
- Jack, co to jest? - już miał jej odpowiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
Ponieważ zaraz za tą drobinką, wzbił się do lotu złocisty rój podobnych, odległych świateł. Jak złoty, boski deszcz, w który trudno uwierzyć w miejscu takim, jak to. Będąc na takim pustkowiu, w drodze do nowego miejsca, porzucając dawne życie i wszystko, co znali. Jack i Jannet spojrzeli po sobie kątem, oczy iskrzyły im się, czy to od świateł, czy od czegoś innego. Trudno było o lepszą wróżbę.  
Nie wiedzieć kiedy, stanęła za nimi ich matka.  
- Lampiony dla królewny. Z okazji urodzin. – szepnęła tajemniczo – Zejdźcie potem coś zjeść, zostawiłam wam resztę z kolacji.  
Urodziny? Jack'owi przyszło do głowy, że też chciałby, by ktoś w ten sposób świętował jego urodziny. Na dobry początek, miło byłoby znać chociaż ich datę. Może gdyby nie był tak nisko urodzony…  
Ku niebu. Lampiony rozpraszały się, gromadziły, poddane wiatrom i, zdaje się, wzrokiem tych wszystkich osób, dla których stanowiły tę szczególną obietnicę.

Garstce emigrantów tylko szczęśliwym trafem udało się załapać na statek handlowy płynący do Bostonu. Mówiono, że żeglarze i kupcy z wybrzeży Morza Północnego opowiadali niestworzone historie, mające wyjaśniać wszystko, co tak pokrętnie ogłaszały liczne dekrety. Ludzie wszystkich królestw byli zdezorientowani, w rezultacie czego niektórzy zaczęli szykować się na wojnę, innym Ameryka obiecywała pracę, przestrzeń i spokój od wszelkich morskich, czy arktycznych legend.  
Wieczorem następnego dnia, statek na kilka godzin przybił do wybrzeża, by uzupełnić zapasy. Tym samym Jack i Jannet po raz pierwszy odwiedzili kontynent, kręcąc się w porcie, gwarnym i pełnym zapachów końcem dnia targowego. Matka rodzeństwa, szczupła brunetka o chłodnej urodzie i równie delikatnych rysach, co jej syn, została na przystani pogrążona w rozmowie z marynarzami o śpiewnym, szkockim akcencie.  
Spacerowali najpierw nieśmiało, zdziwieni ciepłym wiatrem, stadami gołębi, widokiem piętrowych budynków noszących na sobie ślady upałów i powodzi. Strojone na powrót instrumenty, kosze żółtych i różowych kwiatów, dochodzący ze sklepu rzeźnika odgłos noży. Gdakanie ptactwa, nawoływanie przekupek. Jannet szybko znalazła sobie zajęcie, dołączając do gromadki miejscowych psotników i, oczywiście, przedstawiając im Jack'a.  
Wspólnie z ciekawością oglądali drobne, hałaśliwe zwierzęta w klatkach, mijali tawerny i powozy pełne pachnących warzyw, tkanin, wszelakiej biżuterii i prążkowanych owoców wielkości głowy. Widzieli, jak roznoszono listy gończe i toczono puste beczki po winach, a w wąskich uliczkach sprzątano po wczorajszym święcie. Zewsząd słychać było piski dzieci, wołanie tragarzy i stukot końskich kopyt.  
W którymś momencie Jack, ciągnięty przez siostrę biegnącą w ślad za nowymi kolegami, przystanął na głównym placu. Wyplątał się delikatnie z jej uścisku i wyjaśnił, że zaraz ich wszystkich dogoni, niech uciekają, póki jeszcze mogą.  
Gdy stracił dzieciaki z oczu, westchnął i okręcił się powoli wokół własnej osi, chłonąc wiszącą w powietrzu resztkę świątecznej atmosfery. Jakie przyjazne miasto. Spojrzał pod nogi. Plac wybrukowano we wzór ogromnego Słońca o krótkich, falujących promieniach. Musiało robić wrażenie, widziane z lotu ptaka, pomyślał i spojrzał tęsknie w górę. Stał akurat w samym środku pomarańczowego kręgu, po którym snuło się światło żegnającego się już z miastem, prawdziwego boga.  
Niespodziewanie, Jannet przybiegła z powrotem, kurczowo trzymając coś w piąstkach. Jack zmarszczył brwi i zrobił, jego zdaniem, groźną minę.  
- Cokolwiek tam masz, odnieś to z powrotem. Nie mamy pieniędzy, Jann...  
- Patrz - zignorowała go, na co fuknął niezadowolony. W jej wyciągniętych rękach leżał pobłyskujący, gęsto zwinięty rzemyk.  
- Widzę. No i?  
- Znalazłam to na ulicy. Na samym środku, o tam – odwróciła się szybko i wskazała kierunek - Trevor powiedział, że kupcy go zgubili i że nie ma sensu ich gonić, bo to jest takie byle co. Ale jest ładne! I wcale nie byle co - rozwinęła długi, bardzo długi rzemyk, na który nawleczonych było kilka szklanych koralików, kolorowych i nieregularnych. Cóż jej mógł powiedzieć.  
- Ale nie pokazuj tego mamie, okej?  
Kiedy później na przystani Jann żegnała się z nowymi towarzyszami zabaw okazało się, że większość z nich była tak jak ona i jej brat – w podróży. Na swoje statki wsiadali blondynek z zadowoloną miną i niewiarygodnych rozmiarów arbuzem, trzej maleńcy, zawadiacko rudzi chłopcy, rozchichotana dziewczynka z warkoczem okręconym wokół jej drobnej czarnej główki, nawet Trevor, wymachujący do Jannet z pokładu swoją ukochaną harmonijką ustną.  
Jack widząc ich razem, jeszcze raz szczerze się uśmiał.  
- Ciekawych sobie znajdujesz znajomych.  
- To moi przyjaciele, Jack!  
- Hej, parę godzin to trochę za krótko na przyjaźń, wiesz?  
- Wcale, że nie!  
- Och, przestań Jann - odetchnął poirytowany. Rozejrzał się za matką. Coś zrzedł mu humor.  
- Wcale nie za krótko! - mała wzięła się pod boki i tupnęła. Na kochanym braciszku nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, więc przyjęła jeszcze bojową minę. - Chyba nigdy się już nie zobaczymy... ale to wcale, a wcale nie szkodzi! - powiedziała łagodnie, opuszczając ręce, po bojowej minie ani śladu - Przecież będziemy o sobie pamiętać.  
- Ach tak?  
- Tak! Trevor nauczył mnie swojej piosenki, a Abigail zawiązała mi we włosach tasiemkę na pamiątkę. Dopóki ją mam, nie zapomnę o niej. O nich.  
- Sprytnie. Dziewczęce pierdółki, ale sprytnie. Zwracam honor!  
- No weź.  
- Nie, naprawdę. Nie ma nic gorszego, niż zapomnieć przyjaciół - czule potargał jej włosy nad czołem, jakby dając za wygraną. Miał mądrą młodszą siostrę.

_Gdy wreszcie zacznie się moje życie, będę jechać, będę latać, dziki wiatr pod niebem łapać! _W końcu siódmego dnia rejsu, dotarli do ostatniej przystani przed wypłynięciem na pełny ocean.

* * *

Witam. Rozdział uzupełniony. Jak widać na powyższym obrazku, ochrzciłam jego siostrę Jannet. Jack i Jannet, według mnie ładnie.  
Tłumaczę się dalej, jeśli coś jeszcze, to pytać: czas fanfika. Czas akcji jest... wspólny dla całej czwórki, ma się rozumieć, wyśrodkowany, to znaczy, że np. Jack żyje nieco wcześniej, niż w oryginale, a Hiccup później, i tak dalej. Nie dookreślam tego.  
Hiccup czy Czkawka - obydwu będę używać zamiennie, ponieważ do pierwszego się przyzwyczaiłam (niech zginie nie-oryginalny dubbing), a drugie da się odmieniać, także więc. Za to Szczerbatek będzie Szczerbatkiem.  
I w ogóle, mam ogromną radochę pisząc to, update będzie przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Tak. Obiecanki cacanki.  
Kłaniam się w pas dziękując za uwagę.


	2. The Vikings have their tea - II

Uzupełniłam i poprawiłam pierwszy rozdział.  
Co do ewentualnych, drobnych nieścisłości - silnie inspiruję się concept art'ami z wszystkich czterech filmów. Update w następną niedzielę.

* * *

Przybili do brzegu krótko po świcie.  
Strome, skaliste wybrzeże o rozgadanych mewach i lśniących w świetle poranka zbrojach mieszkańców.  
Jack i jego siostra byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy zeszli, a raczej zbiegli na ląd. Ostatni postój przed oceanem! Ciekawe, ile potrwa? Rozpędzeni już na starcie, na pomoście wpadli w jakiegoś barczystego rybaka z długą, jasną brodą, chociaż nie wpadliby, gdyby mężczyzna znienacka nie rozpostarł rąk. Złapał szamoczące się dzieciaki i postawił je przed sobą.  
- Dzie majo rodziców? - zagrzmiał. Wystraszona Jannet złapała brata za rękaw i zniknęła za jego plecami. Jack łypnął gniewnie.  
- Że co?  
- Oi, dzie majo rodziców pytam! Panowie marynarze nie poinstruowali, ha? - machnął na mężczyzn rozładowujących statek. Rodzeństwo wykorzystało to momentalnie, przemykając pod jego uniesionym ramieniem, przystań znowu zadrżała od kroków i śmiechu, gdy jeden z marynarzy siedzący okrakiem na burcie, ściągnął czapkę, przetarł spocone czoło i zawołał za nimi: - Po prostu zaczekajcie na mamę!  
- Po co? - Jack wyprostował się nagle, wskazując szarmancko na Jann – Oi, przyjmuję pełną odpowiedzialność za tę oto młodą damę – zaintonował, nieudolnie naśladując człowieka w futrze.  
- Smarkacze, nie łazić samemu do wioski – warknął marynarz, bo rybak machnął na nich wszystkich dając do zrozumienia, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
- Czemu? - obruszyła się mała, za to Jack zdążył się już zmitygować i niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź.  
- Bo tacy jak wy nie przeżyją tam nawet do wieczora! Psst – udał, że chce zdradzić im sekret – Jakby to powiedzieć? Używają sobie tutaj bardzo... interesujące szkodniki. Mówię wam, dziewiąta plaga. Mam rację? - zwrócił się stojącego za nim kolegi i oboje wybuchnęli nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.  
Chłopak mógł tylko z niedowierzaniem pokręcić głową.  
- Pomocne.

Kiedy mama wróciła do chaty, przydzielonej im i reszcie pasażerów _Navis_, zastała swoje urwisy na wpół leżące przy stole i nie wiadomo, bardziej znudzone czy umierające z ciekawości. Ściągnęła płaszcz i przysiadła się do nich.  
- Co chcecie na śniadanio-obiado-kolację? - zapytała, siląc się na uśmiech i zaglądając do stojącego przed nią kubka – Zastanówmy się, do wyboru mają tu... ryby, ryby, więcej ryb. Potem długo długo nic i ciasta jakiejś dziewczyny, których jednak nikt nie poleca. Ewentualnie, jeszcze więcej ryb.  
- Możemy na chwilę wyjść? - rzucił Jack, nawet nie unosząc ku niej głowy. Gdyby się nie odezwał, można by pomyśleć, że śpi.  
- A jak myślisz? - ze stuknięciem odstawiła kubek, też nie patrząc na syna.  
- Mamo, na chwilę... wszyscy poszli do wioski - jęknęła Jann.  
- Od kiedy to nudzisz się przy bracie, hm? Po prostu wymyślcie coś tutaj.  
Jack uniósł się na łokciach.  
- Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie będziemy musieli wymyślać coś „tutaj", dzięki mamo.  
- Tylko cztery dni.  
- Miałem na myśli statek, dzięki raz jeszcze.  
- Jack, ani słowa więcej – podparła czoło ręką. Posiedziała tak przez kilka minut, nieruchomo i bez słowa, po czym wstała, narzuciła płaszcz i pożegnała się – A więc ryba. Ja was też, bardzo.  
Tym razem, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Jack i Jannet - jakimś cudem nie wzbudzając podejrzeń kilku postaci drzemiących na ławach - dopadli do niewielkiej spiżarni na zapleczu, a tam, wspinając się po półkach, wymknęli się przez niewielkie okno pod sufitem. Jeszcze tylko zejście po stercie drewna i byli wolni. Wybiegli na wąską ścieżkę. Mama, idąc wolno i nie oglądając się, znikała na szlaku biegnącym do osady, hen, między potężne, kamienne ściany wiszące nad polaną jak zapowiedziana burza. Spojrzeli po sobie. Mieli czas.  
Teren był niewielki i porośnięty szczeciniastą trawą, uwierającą ich cienko obute stopy. Chata z jednej strony stała na szczycie klifu, a z drugiej pod ścianą lasu, oddalona od osady o piętnaście minut marszu stromym wybrzeżem. Mewy w poszukiwaniu schronienia, obsiadły łatany, spadzisty dach.  
Jannet uniosła się na palcach i zakręciła kilka razy w kółko, szepcząc: - Myślisz, że wiosna zapomniała o tej wyspie? Tak jak zapomniała o morzu?  
- Wiosna zapomina o wielu miejscach - wzruszył ramionami. – Tam gdzie płyniemy, nie uświadczymy jej jeszcze przez miesiąc, tak słyszałem.  
- Naprawdę? - posmutniała.  
- Hej-hej, zaraz... zima nie jest taka zła! - zawołał, zakręcił nią w przeciwną stronę i zasłonił jej oczy. - A prędzej czy później, zawsze się kończy, Jann – szepnął jej ogłuszająco do ucha. - Liczysz do stu i szukasz.  
Przytaknęła, więc odskoczył od niej i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz.  
Wiatr targnął koronami drzew i Jack, wiedziony czymś nowym, spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Wydawało mu się? Las był blisko i zaczynał się nagle, rząd świerkowych pni zapraszał do środka niczym obnażone zęby.  
Schował się za pierwszym z brzegu drzewem. Stopniujmy trudność, pomyślał. Ale bez przesady... Jannet znalazła go od razu.  
- Twoja kolej!  
- ...dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, czterdzieści... - wymamrotał, zerkając przez rozstawione palce. Dostał bęcka, więc udając zrezygnowanie, zwrócił się czołem do pnia sosny, za którą jeszcze przed chwilą był „schowany". Tłumiony przez nią chichot znikał gdzieś z tyłu. Pobiegła w głąb lasu.  
- Siedem, osiem, nie idź za daleko! Dziewięć... - krzyknął. Bez odzewu. Gdzieś nad nim, z gałęzi zerwały się ptaki. Liczył dalej.  
Nie dokończył, bo usłyszał za plecami coś jakby cichutkie westchnienie, dźwięk, który ledwo przedarł się przez inne leśne odgłosy. Obrócił się na pięcie, trochę wystraszony, ale tylko trochę. Przytkał uszy. To krew musiała uderzyć mu do głowy. Las wyglądał zupełnie spokojnie, przede wszystkim nie inaczej, niż go zapamiętał. Gdzieś z głuszy napływała mgła, osobliwie mieszająca się tu jeszcze ze słonym, morskim powietrzem. Drżały, wybijające się spośród kamieni skrzypy i wysokie paprocie. Widok dodatkowo ograniczały nisko zawieszone, nagie gałęzie. Po Jannet oczywiście ani śladu. Obejrzał się po raz ostatni za siebie, po czym ruszył jej szukać.  
I szukał jej wszędzie. Za omszałymi skałami, za każdą długoszyją sosną i krzewem, w końcu kilka razy wykrzyknął jej imię; i tak w promieniu kilkuset metrów. Jak kamień w wodę.  
- Wygrałaś! Hej... Jann!  
Sędziwe drzewa zdawały się być w zmowie, nie przepuszczając tych wołań, chwytając je w drobne gałązki i odrzucając z powrotem w postaci cieni, na blednącą twarz Jack'a.  
- Jannet, to już nie jest zabawa!  
Poczuł ciężar w piersi. Jeśli coś jej się stało? Prawda jest taka, że nie chciał i nie umiał sobie nawet wyobrażać sytuacji, w której któraś z zainicjowanych przez niego gier kończyłaby się źle.  
Westchnienie. Tym razem na pewno, cieniutkie jak miauk, wibrujące w wilgotnym, leśnym powietrzu. Odwrócił się bardzo powoli. Na poziomie runa, wśród pożółkłych jagód zobaczył unoszący się, bagienny ognik. Zamarł wpatrzony, oczy zalśniły mu odbitym błękitem, gdy kilka metrów dalej, spomiędzy gęstej ściany drzew wykwitnął następny.  
- Mam... iść tędy, tak? - szepnął do siebie i przekrzywił głowę, czekając na coś jeszcze. Nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Ogniki zniknęły, zanim przeszedł kilka kroków; postanowił iść dalej we wskazanym przez nie kierunku, to zawsze coś. Niskie gałęzie iglaków falowały mu nad głową, mimo przedpołudnia dochodziło tu bardzo niewiele światła. Musiał ostrożnie stawiać stopy.  
Po jakiś kilkunastu minutach zauważył coś dziwnego. W okolicy do której zabrnął, las milczał. Poza gwizdami pojedynczych ptaków i stłumionym, miarowym łopotem, który również bardzo szybko ucichł, panowała tu zupełna cisza.  
Jack wyprostował się i rozejrzał. Las nie wyglądał inaczej. Tylko te dźwięki... czy raczej, ich brak. Niespodziewanie to on robił największy hałas. Spomiędzy koron drzew wychynął blady, ciekawski rąbek księżyca.  
Nic się nie zmieniło, nie pojawił się żaden znak. Nasłuchiwał. Wołanie do Jannet wydało się nagle czymś bardzo nie na miejscu.  
Ruszył, tym razem już wolniej, w stronę, gdzie jak mu się wydawało, las zaczynał się przerzedzać. I rzeczywiście. Nie uszedł daleko, a musiał się zatrzymać, bo doszedł do miejsca w którym błękitne od porostów głazy graniczyły z gwałtownym obniżeniem terenu.  
W miarę jak zbliżał się do jego krawędzi, obniżenie rysowało się na kształt leja o płaskim dnie, na tyle szerokim, że w jego środku zmieściło się kilka drzew-samosiejek i niewielkie jezioro. Przykucnął na krawędzi urwiska. Musiał dobrze przemyśleć, co robić dalej. Zgarbił się, przejechał sobie ręką po włosach, zmęczony i zmartwiony.  
Słońce nieśmiało spłynęło mu na plecy, tak, że skulona postać chłopca rzuciła cień na polanę tam w dole. Zmrużył oczy, wyciągając rękę. A to co jest? Przechylił ciekawsko głowę, pozwalając sobie na chwilę odstawić czarne myśli. Rozrzedzone światło unosiło się w wilgotnym powietrzu, spływało po schodzących ku dnie leja korzeniach drzew, odbijało w poruszonej tafli jeziora.  
Jack gwałtownie nabrał powietrza.  
Szybko położył się na ziemi i przeczołgał za jeden z większych głazów, do którego przywarł plecami, zupełnie oniemiały. Nie dał rady uciszyć przerywanego oddechu.  
- Co... to... jest?... - zapytał bezgłośnie.

Siedziała skulona i zapłakana. Trzeba było zostać w kryjówce!, czego właściwie się wystraszyła? Porwanego wiatrem cienia w koronach drzew, odgłosu rżenia, lasu?... Naprawdę? Jaki wstyd!  
Należało iść dalej, nie znajdzie drogi siedząc i uprawiając mazgajstwo. Przemogła się i jeszcze raz odszukała jakikolwiek ślad ścieżki, o, to się nadaje, można iść. Tędy jeszcze nie próbowała.  
Skacząc po korzeniach, okrążała właśnie jeden z tych wielkich głazów - podobnych minęła już kilkanaście - , gdy coś zagrało w paprociach i odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, z całej siły zderzając się z kimś idącym z naprzeciwka. Przewrócili się oboje, lądowanie było twarde, ale na szczęście nie spadli ze skarpy, bo potłukliby się jeszcze bardziej. Jannet szybko się podniosła.  
Przez ułamek sekundy wydało jej się, że to Jack, ale szybko zapomniała o tym wrażeniu. Też był brunetem, niższym jednak o jakieś pół głowy. Też zabawnie się zachowywał, z tą różnicą, że wyraźnie nie robił tego specjalnie. Nie wstając z ziemi, oparł ręce po obu stronach i spojrzał na nią spode łba, krzywiąc się, z czegoś strasznie niezadowolony, gęsta grzywka zamiotła po jego szerokich brwiach, gdy jej wzorem, spojrzał na siebie od stóp do głów.  
- Ej... co? Widział kto, chodzić samej po lesie i wpadać... o, tak sobie na ludzi? Hę?  
- Przepraszam, panie... wikingu.  
- O, na Odyna – mruknął tym swoim łamiącym się wysoko, nosowym głosem – Czym ja sobie... znaczy się, boże. Tak bardzo nie wiesz, co mówisz. Tak bardzo przyjezdna. Skąd?  
- Z Anglii – schyliła się i podała mu upuszczony przez niego szkicownik. Prawie wyrwał go jej z ręki.  
Chłopak wyglądał na miejscowego. Trudne do zapomnienia rysy. Piegi! I długie powieki na dużych, mętnie zielonych oczach. Mimo, ze wyglądał jej też na rówieśnika Jack'a, zauważyła, że z łatwością mogłaby objąć dłonią jego rękę i to na całej długości. Leśne światło zagrało na jego drobnej sylwetce. Jednak nie był brunetem.  
Sprawiał niejasne wrażenie człowieka, którego nic nie zdziwi. I który jest ostatnią osobą, której należy się obawiać, nawet w takim miejscu.  
- Z Anglii. - Zamyślił się. Jannet mogłaby przysiąc, ze nie na temat tego, o czym rozmawiali. Wzięła się pod boki i tupnęła, aż cały podskoczył.  
- Zgubiłam się – powiedziała tylko, niewinnie wzruszając ramionami. Ten westchnął bez zdziwienia.  
- Poważnie?  
Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Ręki nie przyjął, dźwignął się sam.  
- To chodź ze mną – otrzepał ubranie, schował szkicownik do małej torby – I nie pętaj się już więcej po tej wyspie, dobra? W tym lesie żyje prawdziwy potwór. Mówię ci, jest przerażający – treść słów kłóciła się z tonem pełnym dumy, lekki uśmiech nie schodzący mu z twarzy. Znowu odpływał dokądś myślami. Jannet to nie przeszkadzało. Był dziwny, nerwowy i nieporadny, ale mimo to, ciężko go było nie polubić.  
- Jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Jannet.  
Na chwilę zszedł na ziemię, by przewrócić oczami.  
- Hiccup. Tak. Tak, wiem.  
Zaśmiała się krótko, możliwie uprzejmie. Wskoczyła na wąski pagórek biegnący równolegle do ścieżki, którą szli.  
- To na czyjąś cześć? - zapytała, drobiąc na palcach i rozpościerając ręce dla równowagi. Czkawka też się uśmiechnął.  
- Nie. Na ochronę przed złem. Na szczęście. Ha, nie pytaj dlaczego, wiara nie zadaje pytań – wyrwało mu się, ironiczne, wraz z kolejnym westchnieniem, gdy przygarbił się i jakby upewnił, czy skórzana torba wisi na swoim miejscu.  
- Twoja wiara?  
Spojrzał na nią z wytężoną uwagą, marszcząc brwi.  
- Po raz kolejny nie. Moja wiara to coś zupeeełnie powalonego, wiesz. I tak byś nie uwierzyła, więc ci nie powiem.


	3. The Vikings have their tea - III

**Frostine**, również bardzo mi miło. **Lilu.f**, tekst kontynuowany będzie wytrwale, tak jak pisałem, update raz w tygodniu lub częściej. Mogę zdradzić, że Roszpunka pojawi się najpóźniej w ósmym rozdziale. **Ciastka**, uuu, nie strasz. Dziękuję, wena to przydatna rzecz.

* * *

Ciekawość zwyciężyła i Jack ostrożnie wychynął zza skały.  
Na co smok pochylił łeb ku ziemi, ale też lekko, bardzo delikatnie zamigotał uszami.  
Wydawał się być nie mniej zdziwiony, a o ile bardziej czujny; teraz już prawie się nie poruszał i zamarli oboje, gad na dnie kamiennego leja i chłopiec tam w górze.  
Stwór zamrugał, gdy przedarł się ku niemu kolejny snop porannego światła. Płaska głowa, oczy błyszczące jak prążkowane kamienie szlachetne. Jeszcze tylko raz trącił ogonem taflę jeziora i stracił zainteresowanie intruzem, ziewnął, naprawdę ziewnął, przestąpił z łapy na łapę rozglądając się po ziemi, okręcił się w miejscu i prawie cały zniknął za samotną skałą nad brzegiem jeziora. Jack wyciągnął się na swoim kamieniu, przyglądając się znikającym powoli końcom stulonych, ciągniętych po ziemi skrzydeł i asymetrycznemu ogonowi. Był zachwycony. I przerażony, to jasne, ale...  
Przypomniał sobie, co mówili marynarze. Skoro jedna z opowieści, którymi w Anglii straszy się dzieci jest prawdą, co z pozostałymi? Wszystko w nim odżyło i wcale nie dodało mu to otuchy. Wypytywanie mamy, czy cała ta sucha, szkolna wiedza, którą zdobywali z Jannet to na pewno wszystko, czy to na pewno to, co warto i co chciał poznać? Księgarnia, którą odwiedził kiedyś potajemnie, ilustrowane pergaminy...  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go ponowny widok smoka, tym razem prężącego się na swojej skale i machającego wahadłowo ogonem, niczym potężny kocur szykującego się do skoku w stronę chłopca.  
Ten czmychnął z powrotem za głaz i ostrożnie, na czworakach wrócił do lasu, by po chwili zatrzymać się i obejrzeć za siebie po raz ostatni, brodząc po pas w paprociach. Tak jak przypuszczał, smok za nim nie podążył. Choć na pewno by chciał.  
Wiatr wciąż targał odcinające się na tle nieba, czarne gałęzie, jakby robił chłopcu wyrzuty. Musiał wracać. I to jak najszybciej.

- Coś zupełnie powalonego? - Jannet zaśmiała się na dobór słów. Ale Czkawka nie chciał już o tym rozmawiać.  
- E tam, też wierzę w dziwne rzeczy! I brat się ze mnie śmieje – szczebiotała dalej. – Wierzę, że z każdym można się zaprzyjaźnić, trzeba tylko naprawdę chcieć. Nawet, jeśli nie ma się zbyt dużo czasu... - urwała, bo ze śmiechu o mało nie spadła ze skarpy, gdy zobaczyła jego minę – Co?...  
- N-nic. Ekhm. Powiedz, zawsze masz ze wszystkiego taki ubaw? - zapytał, nie wiadomo, czy naprawdę obrażony, czy tylko się z nią przekomarzając.  
- Nie zawsze - zaczęła nieśmiało. - To przez brata...  
- Brata? Poważnie? Ile razy jeszcze o nim wspomnisz? - ciągnął. – Z tego co tu słyszę, to jakiś kompletny błazen.  
- Wiele się nie mylisz...  
- Co za lojalność – bąknął.  
- Kiedy to prawda. Jak go poznasz, to zobaczysz.  
- O nie, spasuję. Błaznów znam na pęczki. Odprowadzę cię tylko i wracam do swoich spraw. Od razu widać, że nie wiesz, ile taki poważany wiking jak ja ma na głowie.

Gdy w końcu rzędy starych sosen wypuściły ich na polanę z chatą, która dla Jannet była punktem wyjścia, Hiccup zatoczył ręką półkole.  
- Proszę bardzo.  
- Dziękuję! - podskoczyła i popędziła przed siebie, by zatrzymać się w połowie drogi i wrócić do swojego dzielnego przewodnika.  
- Musisz mi pomóc, czekaj – pociągnęła go za rękaw. Zirytował się i jęknął:  
- Co znowu?... Chyba już trafisz?  
- Mam wrócić przez okno, ale sama nie umiem. Chodź – mruknęła tajemniczo, trochę zawstydzona.  
Przywlokła go ze sobą do opartej o tylną ścianę chaty sterty drewna. Wspięła się na nią i uchyliła okno tak maleńkie i zawieszone tak wysoko, że Hiccup od razu pojął, że mała nie da rady samodzielnie wrócić do spiżarni, nie łamiąc sobie czegoś po drodze i nie wybijając zębów. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią jak na wydziwiającego bachora, czyli swoją drogą zupełnie prawidłowo.  
- Wiesz, nasze chaty mają drzwi...  
- Mama nie może mnie zobaczyć. Proszę, proszę!  
- Nie może? Czy ja jestem w coś zamieszany? - dodał słabo - I czego ty ode mnie właściwie oczekujesz, co?  
- Wejdź tam i złap mnie, jeśli spadnę. Strasznie tam ciemno, wspinaliśmy się po półkach, ale w drugą stronę...  
- Na pewno spadniesz – skwitował poirytowany i jej śladem wspiął się na belki. - Masz u mnie dług, niech Thor mi świadkiem – marudził znikając w oknie i usłyszała, jak wylądował na parkiecie spiżarni.  
W tej samej chwili z lasu wypadł Jack.  
Rozejrzał się i podbiegł do siostry.  
- Jann! - szepnął zdyszany – Już nigdy się w to z tobą nie bawię! Szybko – dwoma susami znalazł się obok niej, na stercie drewna – widziałem, jak mama wraca. Jest na ścieżce, zaraz wejdzie do domu, szybko! Idę pierwszy, bo spadniesz... Cicho, co ty chcesz, ciszej! Pospieszymy się!...  
Zakryła dłońmi usta, żeby nie wyrwało się z nich głośne "uwaga".  
Hiccup odsunął się w ostatniej chwili, z hukiem wpadając na lekkie skrzynie, z których wysypało się zatrzęsienie jakiś drobnych, lepkich owoców. Jack przypadł do przeciwległej ściany, dostając małego zawału. O tak, w spiżarni było kompletnie ciemno.  
- Co? Kto?... Jannet? - jęknął żałośnie Czkawka, rozcierając sobie ramię. Tkwiący w bezruchu Jack stwierdził, że dzisiaj wszystko i wszyscy próbują zdemaskować jego chojractwo. Przełknął ślinę i roztrzęsiony, zamiast się odezwać, zrobił krok naprzód i tracąc równowagę na brei z borówek, przewrócił się, porządnie kopiąc Czkawkę w golenie. Niemal w tej samej chwili zwaliła im się na głowy Jannet, którą oboje mieli przecież złapać.  
W spiżarni, a pewnie poza nią również, po całym tym tumulcie rozległ się krótki, chóralny jęk bólu. Gdy ucichł, dziewczynka powiedziała słabo:  
- Jack, to jest Hiccup... Hiccup, to mój brat, Jack.  
- ...Kto?! - głośno, zbyt głośno parsknął Jack.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – warknął Czkawka, któremu w tym wszystkim oberwało się najmocniej. Z poziomu podłogi już zupełnie nie było nic widać, więc Jack chichocząc w boleśnie nerwowy i zupełnie nieśmieszny sposób, rzucił: - Żyjecie?  
Odpowiedź zastąpiło skrzypienie otwieranych przed całą trójką drzwi i kolejny chóralny jęk, gdy oślepiono ich małą lampką oliwną. Jack łokciem wyciął ją sobie z zasięgu wzroku i spojrzał w górę.  
- Cześć mamo – uśmiechnął się, przesadnie czarująco.  
Mama przekazała komuś lampę, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i nic nie mówiąc, miarowo postukiwała obcasem.  
- My, tego no... zgłodnieliśmy, widzisz – brnął Jack, nie gorzej niż to zwykle robił Hiccup, przez co ten aż spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. A jako, że teraz już nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ostrożnie zrzucił z siebie Jannet, odkopał na bok kolano Jack'a i spróbował się podnieść. Musiał pomóc sobie framugą drzwi, przywarł do niej ciężko plecami, podczas gdy reszta w ciszy mierzyła się wzrokiem; kobieta o zaciętym wyrazie twarzy, Jannet i ten... potargany chłopak z zębami bielejącymi w uśmiechu i borówkowych smugach na policzkach. Niech mi ktoś przypomni, co ja tu robię?, pomyślał. I jak to miał w zwyczaju... bo miał, a jakże... postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Najwyżej jak zwykle wszystko spartoli.  
- Wymykać się z domu też trzeba umieć – mruknął spokojnie do Jacka i Jannet, którzy w panice wyciągnęli ku niemu ręce, jakby chcąc go uciszyć na odległość.  
- Spotkałem pani córkę na jednej z dróg do wioski – zwrócił się do kobiety, podczas gdy rodzeństwo zamarło, niepewne, co on kombinuje – i odprowadziłem z powrotem. To tyle.  
- Przez okno w spiżarni - powieka jej nie drgnęła.  
- A... acha. Tak. Taak – Hiccup podrapał się po głowie, szukając pomocy u skołtunionych na podłodze dzieciaków. Ale oni najwyraźniej byli niezdrowo, wręcz sadystycznie zainteresowani tym, jak Czkawka z tego wybrnie. Zmrużył więc oczy w "_no niech was szlag_", odetchnął i z powrotem zwrócił się do kobiety. – Jannet nie chciała robić pani kłopotu. Wolała wrócić niezauważona. Ej, z resztą - zreflektował się naraz gwałtownie, na co Jack uniósł brwi i już nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kto to jest? - Bez przesady... Pewnie chciała tylko zobaczyć smoki. Niestety muszę zmartwić, zaatakowały wioskę przedwczoraj, czyli nie spodziewamy się ich przez najbliższy... tydzień – niedbale machnął ręką. - I spokojnie możecie państwo wpaść kupić pamiątki. Polecam Wielką Salę i warsztat Gobbera. I mleko jaków.  
Ostatnie zdania rzucił już na odchodnym. Pewnie dlatego nie zauważył złości, jaka ogarnęła kobietę na jego słowa.  
- Naprawdę mamo?... Smoki? Mają tu smoki?! - pisnęła Jannet, ku wyraźnej zgrozie jej mamy. Czkawka już prawie sięgał do klamki, gdy Jann dała prawdziwy popis. - Hiccup, czy to takiego potwora miałeś na myśli?  
Chłopak zjeżył się na to pytanie. Przystanął, kuląc ramiona, nie odwracając się jeszcze do zebranych. Myślał, usilnie myślał, na jaki tor zepchnąć teraz tę rozmowę. Ma się rozumieć, że jego reakcja nie uszła uwagi Jack'a, który po dłuższym namyśle, postanowił jednak siedzieć cicho.  
- Smoki – kobieta niemal wypluła to słowo. – Te koszmarnie niebezpieczne... pokraczne gadziny? Cuchnące dymem, bezlitosne, rozmawiające z księżycem "żywe legendy", te, te smoki masz na myśli Jannet?  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na matkę z wyrzutem. Jack odwrócił głowę.  
- Dzieci – podała im ręce, by wstały, ale podniosła się tylko Jann. - Co w tym jest takiego pociągającego, hm? Wytłumaczcie mi łaskawie - boleśnie ściągnęła usta. Mówiła cicho i bardzo spokojnie, szczerze, nie było w tym żadnych innych, przykrych motywów. I to było najgorsze. - Całe życie usiłuję chronić was przed tym zatruwającym głowy, rybackim bełkotem. Z takich rzeczy nigdy, zapamiętajcie sobie: nigdy! Nie wynika nic dobrego.  
Hiccup nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
- Zaraz...  
- Ty już dość zrobiłeś, nie uważasz? - odwróciła się i jej prosta, ciemna suknia przecięła powietrze.  
- Nie – wycedził, na co zmarszczyła brwi i zrobiła w jego stronę kilka kroków. – Co też pani opowiada? Jak pani może? Przypłynęliście statkiem kupieckim? - rozejrzał się po kilku zebranych w izbie pasażerach _Navis_, którzy nieśmiało przyglądali się całej scenie – Myślicie, że niby po co tu zawinął? Na wyspę Berk! Jedyne co mamy wartościowego na sprzedaż, to smocze skóry – przez jego twarz przemknął żal, wyjątkowo wyraźnie potykając się o brwi i usta; przemknął bardzo szybko. Jack przypuszczał, że nikt poza nim tego nie zauważył. Więc... Hiccup musiał na nowo złapać oddech. - Czy to nie wystarczający dowód na istnienie...  
- Chłopcze, nie rozumiesz – przyłożyła sobie dłoń do czoła. - Nie mówię, że nie wierzę. Mówię, że moje dzieci nie będą miały z tym nic wspólnego.  
- Z... _tym_? - zapytał bezsilnie. Zaczynał się gubić, a ludzie przysłuchujący im się z coraz większą uwagą nie byli ani trochę pomocni. Brytyjczycy, kto ich tam wie.  
- Z całym tym szaleństwem. Jeszcze tego mi brakuje, żebyś szukał... bóg wie czego, uwięzionych księżniczek!... - zwróciła się do syna, który tknięty przeczuciem, zaczął dyskretnie grzebać w leżącej za nim na podłodze, niewielkiej torbie – Gdybym powiedziała co o smokach, dopiero bym cię nie upilnowała. Poza tym... Jack, ręce masz całe z ziemi. I płaszcz... niebieski od jakiś porostów, na przodzie. Dziecko, gdzie cię tak nosi? Po prostu...  
Teraz to Hiccup przyjrzał się Jack'owi, który w porę schował za sobą to, w czym szperał przed chwilą z takim zapamiętaniem. Zaraz jednak stanęła między nimi jego mama, z boku ktoś chrząknął znacząco, jakby prosił o koniec tej farsy. Łagodne światło spływało z małych okien dachowych. Hiccup przetarł oczy i nic innego się nie wydarzyło, dopóki to znowu on nie przerwał ciszy.  
- To się pani przyczepiła, akurat smoków – jak zwykle, w miarę mówienia nabierał pewności siebie. Usunięty w cień spiżarni Jack, powiódł palcami po szkicu na żółtym pergaminie. Nawet taki sam, asymetryczny ogon. A to ci dopiero. - Ale z jedynym szaleństwem, jakie w tym wszystkim widzę, akurat wy nigdy nie będziecie mieli nic wspólnego.  
- Nie życzę sobie...  
- A ja polecam najpierw wiedzieć, o czym się mówi.  
Jack szybko zamknął szkicownik i odłożył go na swoje miejsce. Wstał, wszedł do izby mijając szybko Jannet i matkę, by nonszalancko wyciągnąć w stronę Czkawki rękę z jego torbą.  
- Upuściłeś – powiedział sucho. Hiccup chwycił za jej skórzany pasek i pociągnął ku sobie, ale Jack nie zamierzał jej puścić.  
Przez kilka sekund chłopcy stali i mierzyli się wzrokiem. Tak, oboje chcieli się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale to Hiccup nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odsłonięcie kart. Jack puścił pasek dopiero w chwili, gdy to zrozumiał. Bez słowa, uśmiechając się lekko, dostrzegalnie tylko dla adresata tego uśmiechu, którego wyraźnie zaniepokoił nim nie na żarty.  
Gdy Czkawka w końcu odzyskał torbę, powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych, pomijając Jack'a.  
- Na razie, Jannet – mruknął, przyciskając do siebie łokcie i odwracając się gniewnie na pięcie. Łupnęły drzwi. Dookoła zaczęto szeptać coś o złym wychowaniu. Gdy tylko Czkawka wyszedł, Jack przywołał siostrę skinieniem głowy. Zignorowała go i podbiegła do mamy, która czyszcząc nóż o fartuch, zdążyła zająć się przygotowywaniem obiadu.  
- Mamo... - zaczęła cichutko, ciągnąc ją za brzeg sukni. - On był dla mnie bardzo dobry, a ty...  
- Nie będziemy o tym dłużej rozmawiać. Umyj ręce kochanie. A ty Jack, przejdź się gdzieś najlepiej i umyj się cały. I przynieś trochę drewna na opał.  
Jeszcze raz dał siostrze subtelny znak, żeby za nim poszła, odchrząknął i posłusznie poszedł po drewno.

Czekał na nią za domem. Gdy przyszła, bardzo smutna, przykucnął, by być na poziomie jej wzroku.  
- Ech, Jann, gdzieś ty go znalazła?  
Nie odpowiedziała. Mięła w ręku rąbek sukienki.  
- Nie martw się, odwiedzimy go i przeprosimy. Mam do niego mały interes – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, na co Jannet naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Daj mu spokój. Ty i twoje pomysły.  
- No, przepraszam za tę zabawę w chowanego. Mam coś dla ciebie.  
- Co?  
- Coś, co ci to wynagrodzi. Patrz. Znalazłem – szkoda, że nie dodał _gdzie_. Wyciągnął ku niej, zamkniętą dotąd garść. Lśniły w niej trzy duże, leciuteńkie łuski, czarne jak noc, o bardzo ostrych krawędziach.  
- To chyba...  
- Tak. Te dwie możesz sobie wziąć. A po południu przejdziemy się do wioski. Tę jedną muszę komuś oddać.  
- Jack!...


End file.
